


Make Me

by JustAWriterBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Biting, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasure Dom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriterBee/pseuds/JustAWriterBee
Summary: Daichi liked the little things in life; a nice dinner with his old teammates, a kiss goodbye before he left the house, and of course, the vivid recollections of you sobbing as he forced another orgasm out of you with his tongue and fingers before he had you absolutely wrecked on his cock.Or, Daichi is a pleasure dom and no one can change my mind.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Make Me

Normally, Daichi wouldn’t bat an eye at your antics; twirling around in a too short skirt you picked out just for him, brushing up against him while he worked on dinner and rambling a mile a minute. But when you started getting mouthy, asking him “why should I?” and “can’t you do it?”, his patience started wearing thin. It wasn’t until you dropped this particular bomb, however, that he finally snapped.

“Darling,” Daichi sighed, “I’m going to need you to be a little quieter for me until I get this done. Can you do that for me?”

“I dunno. Why don’t you make me.”

Daichi all but froze, arching an eyebrow even though you couldn’t see it, and finished chopping the vegetables you’d need for dinner. That done, he put them into Tupperware, studiously ignoring you for the time being, and set them in the fridge. You couldn’t help squirming while you waited for him to acknowledge you, thinking you had probably gone a little too far and maybe regretting it just a little.

“Oh, don’t get all shy now. Get over here,” He ordered, leaning back against the island while you made your way over, trying to fake a confidence you didn’t really feel. Throwing your arms around his waist, you shot him what you hoped was a blinding smile, pressing as close as you could into his chest.

“Yes Daddy?” You knew what it would do; you were already too far in to back out now, might as well enjoy the ride. Grabbing you by the upper arms, he spun you around and pinned you to the counter, hands flat on either side of you. It happened so fast you almost couldn’t react, breath caught in your throat as he pressed his forehead to yours, eyes squeezed shut while he attempted to steady his breath. Opening his eyes, he smirked down at you, straightening up until it felt like he was towering over you.

“Fine. You wanna play? Let’s play.” It was like a switch had flipped, and he was a whole other person standing in front of you. He reached down to grab the backs of your thighs and hoisted you up onto the island, pressing his mouth to the base of your neck to suck and bite little marks into the skin. His hands slid up your thighs and under your panties, fingers hooking into the edges and pulling until they fell to the floor on their own.

His target freed, he moved back to fall to his knees, pushing your skirt up to reveal your pussy, wet and waiting. Wasting no time, he took each thigh in a bruising grip and licked a thick line up the center until he reached your clit, closing his lips around it when he did. You couldn’t help the jolt of your body when the heat of his tongue touched you, a shiver shooting up your spine.

As annoyed as you knew he was, he was surprisingly gentle, fingertip shaped bruises notwithstanding. You couldn’t help a giggle when his tongue swiped across your opening and his brows furrowed, clearly not expecting the liquid already seeping out to stain your skin. The giggle quickly morphed into a moan when he slid his index finger in, down to the knuckle in one slow glide. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think Daichi was smirking down there.

He started a slow rhythm in and out, focusing his tongue on and around your clit to get you warmed up, thoughts of how best to get you sobbing on his cock as quickly as possible warring with how much he wanted to wring as many orgasms out of you with his mouth as he could. Shrugging internally, he decided he’d make you come as many times as it took to make you cry, then go from there.

With that in mind, he started eating you like a man starved to try and get you to orgasm as quickly as possible, carefully pressing in a second finger when he felt you were ready for it. With the extra stretch and added stimulation, it took only a few thrusts and you were gone, crying out and clenching around his fingers while he worked you through it. When he looked up at you, tongue still dragging over your clit even as the aftershocks began to fade, the glint in his eyes let you know you were in for a long night.

It felt like he knelt between your legs for hours, bringing you to orgasm over and over until you could barely think straight, and when he asked if you wanted him to stop, you’d say no, but when he asked if you wanted to come again, you’d say no too. After his most recent inquiry, he sat back on his heels to give you a bit of a breather, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs to let you know he hadn’t left. Leaning his forehead on the edge of the counter, he figured now was the time to get you on his cock, tears be damned. He’d get you crying one way or another.

You had laid back on the island somewhere between orgasms four and six, maybe 20 minutes ago, maybe an hour, you weren’t sure, finally letting the built up tears spill over and leak down your temples and into your sweat soaked hair. Your whole body felt wrung out and sore, but nowhere more so than your swollen, sensitive clit. Even the slightest brush of your thighs sent a shock up your spine.

Daichi called your name to get your attention, watching you slowly sit up with a soft smile. Instead of answering, you merely cocked your head and looked down at him, making grabby hands in his direction. After searching your eyes to confirm you were still there with him, he chuckled and gathered you into his arms for a hug, one arm around your waist and one hand stroking your hair.

“How’re we feeling, princess?” Again forgoing words, you just nodded into his chest, humming a little tiredly. You felt really good, honestly. Somehow both tense all over and utterly relaxed, something only Daichi could manage to make you feel. Letting out a good natured huff, he carefully separated your limbs and held you at arms length, eyebrow raised. “I need your color.”

“Green Daddy. I’m green,” you answered, making eye contact to reassure him that yes, you were there, everything was good, you were fine. He still hesitated a moment, squeezing your upper arms a bit before he let go. 

“You know I have to ask. I’ll be right back. Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you, alright?” He didn’t wait for an answer, not really expecting one, and disappeared into your shared room. He exited fairly soon after, one hand behind his back like he was hiding something from you. Nothing could scare you at this point, what could it possibly be? Opening one of the drawers below you, he dropped the object in and closed it back, giving you an innocent smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” You laughed, pulling him in for your first kiss since he’d pinned you to the counter a good hour or two prior. Daichi wasted no time in tilting his head and licking at the seam of your lips, teeth catching on your bottom lip when they opened. Otherwise he kept it slow, just deep enough to keep your attention while he stepped closer and dropped his hands to his jeans, popping the button and lowering the fly. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, he shoved them both down just far enough to pull his dick free. 

One hand gave himself a cursory stroke or two then just gripped it at the base, groaning into your mouth when it felt better than he expected. You couldn’t hold back a choked gasp when Daichi reached his hand down between your thighs, carefully avoiding the swollen nub as he trailed his fingers up and down, occasionally dipping a fingertip into your slick pussy to tease. You weren’t sure how much more you could handle, but safewording out never crossed your mind. Daichi would take care of you. He always did.

Finally breaking your kiss, he moved back, tapping your thigh and gesturing for you to get off the counter. Thinking he meant for you to get on your knees, you did as he asked, starting to kneel when his hand gripped your arm to stop you. He appreciated the thought of course, and maybe were this a regular day he would have you choke on it, but he had plans, so that would have to wait.

“Just turn around, love,” he explained, guiding you to face the island and gently pushing you until you were bent over it. You reached back and flipped your skirt up to expose your butt, shaking your hips as you looked back at him over your shoulder and absolutely beaming when he brought his free hand up to rub his face. “You’ll be the death of me, you know.”

Daichi pressed up against you and leaned down, your back to his chest, to press kisses down your neck and across your shoulders, sneaking his hand between you to circle your clit in earnest. Your body jolted underneath him, desperate to get away with nowhere to go, pinned between him and the counter again. A high whine forced itself out of your throat when he didn’t let up, squirming even as you felt the heat stirring low in your stomach.

“Daiichiii,” You cried, your legs twitching as the feeling teetered between pain and pleasure, too much and just enough. You had a feeling, likely a correct one, that he was trying to get one more out of you before he finally fucked you. How he could wait so long when he was rock hard and leaking, if the dampness on the back of your thigh was any indication, was beyond you. Your hands fluttered uselessly at your sides, curling and relaxing on thin air, until you stretched forward and grabbed the other side of the island, knuckles going pale from the pressure.

“Please, I don’t know if I can, I don’t, it hurts,” Your rambling devolved into meaningless sounds, the occasional yelp breaking the stream when he pressed a little too hard or moved too quickly. Body flushed from head to toe, you felt like you were on fire, a white hot ball condensing inside you that was egged on by the edge of pain.

Daichi could tell you were close by the way your muscles were tensing, and your moans had taken on a desperate tone, breaking off halfway through more often than not. Keeping his pace steady, he kissed his way back up your shoulder to the base of your neck and bit down, just hard enough to leave marks. The pain sent electricity down your spine and you came with a bitten off shout, mouth hung open as tears rolled down your cheeks and your muscles seized. Satisfied, he drew back, kissed the red indents left by his teeth and eased the pressure on your clit but kept the same pace, waiting until the initial shock died down to let your muscles relax.

“There’s my girl. I knew you had it in you,” He soothed, retracting his hand from underneath you to rub both hands up and down your sides, letting you come down in your own time. Once you had relaxed enough to lay mostly flat on the counter once more, he reached down to grab himself, rubbing his cockhead up and down your slick center while he waited. “Color?” He questioned once more, putting the slightest bit of pressure on your entrance as he passed it, not enough to slide in but enough that your pussy clenched every time he did.

You gave yourself a moment to think about the answer, which was unnecessary really, but for the sake of honoring the question, you did anyway. Tears aside, you felt pretty decent. Nothing hurt too badly, the stiffness in your fingers aside, you still knew where you were and who you were with, even if time had ceased to matter well before your third climax of the evening. So you answered green, a little hoarse from the crying but otherwise clear. Daichi let out a sigh of relief at your answer and tilted his hips forward, pushing until the head made it past the initial resistance with a little pop that caused a tiny jolt of your hips.

“Fuck, I forget how much I love your pussy sometimes,” He mumbled into your shoulder, pressing a final kiss into the skin before straightening up, letting out a weak laugh when you squeezed around him. You flushed at the words but couldn’t help the smile they caused. Daichi could dirty talk with the best of them, but somehow he very rarely swore. He hated how endearing you found it.

He cut your train of thought off in the best way possible, by starting a slow press into you, the same painfully steady pace from tip to base, until he bottomed out with a deep moan. Fully sheathed within you, his hands moved to your hips, holding you down until your hip bones ached from the pressure. It was a good ache though, one that meant you would bruise.

Your breath came out shuddering from the tears still leaking down your face, every single movement he made heightened by how sensitive you were. Shifting on your toes, you arched your back a little to let him slip just that last bit more in and groaned quietly, feeling like the head was pressed right up against your cervix. Your walls fluttered weakly around him as you acclimated to his size, still a little surprised you weren’t used to it by now. Relaxing your grip on the counter’s edge to spread your fingers a little, you let your hands lay flat on the counter before letting out a deep breath.

“You can move. I’m alright.”

Daichi needed no further encouragement, immediately drawing his hips back and thrusting forward, the sharp sound of skin on skin echoing around the room. Like in most things, he was steady but unrelenting; every thrust measured but giving you the full length of his cock again and again. The feel of him dragging against your insides was enough to cause a fresh wave of tears, keeping you from paying much attention at all to what else Dachi was doing until something cold and hard pressed directly onto your clit.

Daichi pressed the on button and the vibrations assaulting your swollen peak threatened to overwhelm you instantly, a scream ripped from your throat as the sensations finally registered. It was absolutely too much, you were sure you were going to fall apart right then and there. Every muscle in your lower body tensed, your pussy included, clenched so tight around his cock Daichi almost struggled to keep moving. He stopped moving when he was fully inside you once more, curling himself over your tight form to press his mouth to your ear, trying to sooth you as best he could.

“You’re okay, I promise. You can give me another, I know you can,” He murmured, giving a few experimental half thrusts before settling on slowly grinding against you, every shift sparking heat inside you. For some reason, that’s what did it; breaking down into sobs as you came so hard your vision spotted. Your hips started moving of their own accord, twitching back to try and push Daichi ever deeper then up to get away from the vibrator before starting over again, everything feeling like it was all too much. He didn’t stop his hips or remove the vibrator, all the while whispering sweet nothings in your ear, moving his free hand up your body to thumb away what tears he could reach.

Finally, just when it seemed like Daichi might leave you suspended in limbo between orgasm and let down, he clicked the vibrator off and you sprawled out on the counter like someone had cut your strings. It felt like you came forever, and even when the initial wave faded, aftershocks traveled up and down your entire body for a good minute after, each one causing you to clench around Daichi’s still achingly hard cock. You had the wherewithal to feel bad about that for a moment or two, before he was pulling out and helping you upright.

“I’m so proud of you, my sweet girl.” You hummed at the praise, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep yourself standing. Your whole body felt like it was shaking, your legs from the now released tension and your chest as you tried to settle your breathing now that the tears had abated. Bending his knees, Daichi scooped you up and carried you to the bedroom, setting you down on the bed with a chaste kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. You flopped back onto the pillows as soon as he let you go, wriggling until you were comfortable and waiting, eyes half closed, for him to return.

He did not too long after, soft shorts slung low on his hips and a warm washcloth in hand. He pressed one knee into the bed and leaned over you, carefully wiping your face before moving to the rest of you. He made sure to clean off any lingering wetness before tossing the cloth and crawling onto the bed. Flipping the covers back, he slid down into the sheets and beckoned you closer, an offer which you took gladly.Throwing your leg up over his hips, you laid your head on his chest and flopped your free arm over his stomach.

“That was good. Thanks Daddy.” Daichi grinned at the slur to your words, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as your breathing deepened with sleep almost instantly. He should be the one thanking you, for putting up with him and his obnoxious need to have his mouth on you, but that could wait. Pulling the covers up and over the two of you, he murmured your name and pressed his nose to your hair, holding you close as he too descended into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This sprouted from a brain worm that would not leave me alone and thus, this debauchery was born. My writing is just self indulgent bullshit , but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the first explicit fic I've posted so if you notice a tag I should have included, please let me know, and thanks so much for reading!  
> And as always, all of the characters in my stories are 21+.


End file.
